My Life with My Husband
by Miku In Hana
Summary: Aku mencintainya, tapi dirinya selalu menganggapku mencintai orang lain yang merupakan masa laluku. Akankah ia sadar dimanakah hatiku berlabuh? SasufemNaru.
1. Prolog

**My Life with My Husband**

**Romance /Drama /Hurt**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

-My Life with My Husband-

"Keren , katanya Namikaze-sama tetap menduduki peringkat 1 ya ?"

"Ia , bahkan katanya semua nilainya sempurna"

"Aku iri akan Naruto-sama"

"Ia ,aku juga iri tapi kita kan tidak mungkin bisa seperti Naruto-sama"

Seperti biasa , hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi di Konoha-university bahkan bisa dibilang selalu terjadi jika hal tes telah keluar . Sedangkan tokoh yang dibicarakan malah berlalu seolah tak peduli akan hasil tes . Tapi walaupun Naruto tak mempedulikan hasil tesnya , teman-temannya tau jika Naruto tak suka dibanding-bandingkan karena kepintaran . Ya ,Naruto sangat malas jika ia dilebih-lebihkan karena hal yang ia raih apalagi oleh teman-teman kampusnya yang juga merangkap sebagi penjilat . Padahal hal yang ia raih mampu diraih oleh orang lain , menurutnya . Tidak bagi orang lain. Ya bagi orang lain , sosok Naruto amat sangat sempurna tak hanya di bagian akademis dan non akademis . Naruto memiliki wajah yang anggun , imut , cantik , manis disaat yang bersamaan membuatnya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri . Berasal dari keluarga kaya , harmonis , dan damai . Siapa yang sanggup berkata bahwa Naruto Namikaze bukanlah sosok yang sempurna ? Bahkan banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin mengantikan tempatnya . Tidak percaya ? Itulah kenyataannya . Bahkan masa depan Naruto telah terjamin . Apa yang kurang dihidupnya ? Tidak ada . Cinta ? Semua orang memnujanya baik itu tulus maupun palsu . Teman ? Kurang lebih bernasib sama dengan percintaannya .

Bahkan penggemar yang memujanya hampir sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha . Sasuke Uchiha ? Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok Sasuke Uchiha . Sosok yang bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan Namikaze Naruto . Bahkan mereka terkenal dengan persahabatan mereka yang kuat . Ya mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain tapi tak ada yang tau hal yang sebenarnya .

Mereka bisa dibilang memiliki takdir yang berbeda . Yah takdir yang menakdirkan mereka menjadi sosok yang sangat sempurna , jiak itu dilihat dari sudut pandang ornag luar . Tapi tidak di dalamnya karena di dalamnya tidak seperti yang kelihatan .

"Naruto , bantu aku dekat dengan Sasuke dong" rajuk manja dapat didengar telingga Naruto .

"Maaf , tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu karena kau sudah memiliki Gaara , Sakura" ucap Naruto .

"Tapi Naru , aku mau jadi dekat dengan Sasuke sebagai teman bukan sebagai kekasih" rajuk Sakura tak mau kalah .

"Jika aku membantumu , bisa-bisa Gaara melabrakku karena dikira membantumu selingkuh"

"Naru , Please"

"Tidak , aku tidak mau jadi korban keganasan Gaara akibat ulahmu"

**Naruto POV :**

Tiba-tiba handpone yang berada di dalam saku celanaku berbunyi melantunkan nada dering yang sangat kusukai menghentikan rajukan manja dari Sakura . Kuraih handpone yang ada di sakuku dan kuperhatikan nama penelpon yang menghubungiku . Ternyata Sasuke . Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi Sakura setelah aku pamit untuk mengangkat handponeku dan menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke .

"Lama ! Dobe , hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena kau ada rapat penting dengan client" terdengar suara berat dan terkesan datar dari sebrang .

"Mn , aku mengerti , nanti aku pulang sendiri saja" ujarku setelah menerima informasi dari Sasuke .

"Terserah" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan langsung mematikan panggilannya . Sungguh tidak sopan .

Setelah mengetahui berita Sasuke tidak bisa menjemputku , akhirnya kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku untuk menanti taksi yang lewat . Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadaku karena sudah cukup lama aku menanti taksi dengan sabar tapi tidak ada satupun yang lewat . Akhirnya dengan langkah yang terkesan lambat , aku membawa kakiku ke stasiun kereta . Ya , aku memutuskan pulang naik kereta daripada menginap di kampus . Sebelum aku sampai di terminal bus tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti didepanku dan dengan perlahan kaca jendela mobil merah itu turun dan menampakan sosok yang amat aku rindukan .

"Hei Naru , sampai kapan kau mau begong?" tanya sosok itu dari dalam .

"Siapa yang melamun Sasori . Kapan kau pulang dari New York?" ucapku setelah sepenuhnya sadar akan lamunanku yang tiba-tiba .

"Kemarin . Aku merindukanmu Naru" tutur Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan langsung memelukku setelah perkataan terakhirnya yang membuatku terkejut .

"Aku tau" hanya itu yang dapat kuungkapkan karena sekarang aku berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu .

"Kau tak merindukkanku Naru ?" tanyanya setelah mendengar perkataanku dan langsung melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajahku .

Apalagi perasaanku sudah bukan milik Sasori lagi , hatiku sudah terikat dengan orang lain meski orang itu masih menganggap aku mencintai Sasori .

"Aku merindukanmu sebagaimana sahabat merindukan sahabtnya yang pergi jauh ke negri sebrang"

"Naru , apa aku tak bisa lagi memilikimu seperti dulu"

"Maaf , Aku ingin pulang "

"Biar kuantar"

"Apakah tidak merepotkanmu "

"Tidak sama sekali"

Sasori membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan mempersilahkan diriku masuk ke dalam . Yang langsung kusambut dengan baik dengan cara langsung masuk ke dalam .

**NARUTO POV END .**

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari sebuah kamera dari tadi menjadi saksi akan peristiwa yang terjadi . Seolah kamera itu akan membeberkan semua hal yang ia lihat kepada seseorang .

Selama perjalanan yang ditempuh Sasori dengan Naruto untuk menuju ke kediaman Namikaze adalah pelepasan rindu yang dilakukan oleh Sasori tidak dengan Naruto . Ia terlalu sibuk akan dunianya sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika mobi Sasori telah berhenti . Dengan pelan , Sasori menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari dunianya . Setelah sadar dari dunianya ,Naruto langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dan keluar dari mobil yang membawa dirinya pulang . Dengan kecepatan cepat , Naruo langsung melesat masuk ke rumah yang membesarkannya dari kecil tanpa menoleh kebelakang . Sasori yang masih berada di tempat semula , menatap sedih ke arah punggung gadis yang sangat ia cintai tapi apa daya sekarang gadis itu tak memilihnya lagi . Tapi , bukan berarti Ia akan menyerah , ia akan tetap memperjuangkan cintanya pada gadis pujaannya tanpa mengetahui siapa pemilik sah Naruto .

-My Life with My Husband-

Di lain pihak , Sasuke yang mendapatkan semua kejadain yang dialami Naruto seharian ini hanya bisa geram menatap foto yang berisi Sasori yang sedang dipeluk Naruto . Siapa pun yang berada di posisi Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke . Mood yang tadinya begitu baik sekarang langsung down , seolah baru saja dijatuhkan dari atas . Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ,Sasuke langsung melesat keluar dari Uciha-corp tanpa menghiraukan ocehan sang kakak dari dalam . Yang pasti , yang ada di otak Sasuke sekarang adalah Naruto . Ya , Naruto , tak ada yang lain , seolah tak mengizinkan hal yang lain ada di kepalanya selain Naruto .Dengan kecepatan tinggi , mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke langsung menghilang dari pakiran Uchiha-corp .

Naruto yang sudah memastikan tak ada lagi Sasori di depan kediamannya , langsung mengendarai mobil putihnya menuju rumahnya yang sebenarnya . Rumah yang sebenarnya ? Ya , rumah yang sekarang dihuninya . Sekitar 10 menit , waktu yang diperlukan Naruto menuju 'rumahnya' . Dengan gerakan cepat , Naruto turun dari mobil putihnya dan menuju kamarnya . Tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang sedang menunggunya .

-My Life with My Husband-

**Sasuke POV : **

Setelah menerima laporan tentang Naruto dari Kakashi , aku langsung membawa mobilku menuju rumahku dengan Naruto . Rumahku dengan Naruto ? Ya , aku dan Naruto sudah menikah sejak seminggu yang lalu dan Naruto sudah resmi menjadi istriku ,Nami- eer Uchiha Naruto . Ya Uchiha Naruto . Alasan mengapa Naruto tak ingin memakai marga barunya adalah karena ia sudah mau tamat jadi untuk apa menganti marganya yang lama . Sebenarnya teman Naruto belum mengetahui tentang pernikahan kami karena kami menikah di Inggris jadi yang diundang adalah rekan bisnin dan keluarga kami . Walaupun aku tau , bahwa aku tak bisa memiliki Naruto dengan utuh . Mengapa ? Karena hati Naruto tak pernah berpaling untukku , hatinya telah menjadi milik Akasuna No Sasori . Dari mana aku tau itu semua ? Itu tidak penting , karena aku seorang Uchiha .

Tapi walaupun aku tak bisa menjeratnya untuk diriku , aku akan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan posisi Akasuna dari hatinya dan membuatnya terikat untukku seutuhnya . Aku menikah dengan Naruto , itu karena perjodohan , awalnya aku menolak dijodohkan dengannya (sebelum aku bertemu dengannya ) , namun setelah aku bertemu dengannya aku langsung terpikat akan pesonanya . Aku pun langsung menyetujui perjodohan ini dengan gembira . Tentu siapa yang tak gembira jika kau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yang kau cintai . Tapi rupanya Naruto sama sekali tak pernah mencintaiku , dia hanya tertarik padaku dan menganggapku sehabat dekatnya . Entah kenapa sejak kami menikah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah , ya Naruto seperti mencintaiku tapi aku tak percaya karena masih menganggapnya mencintai Akasuna , bukannya aku tidak senang tapi aku terlalu ragu akan hal itu .

Tapi setelah mmendengar informasi yang dibawa Kakashi , amarah melanda hatiku. Ya aku cemburu pada Akasuna itu karena walaupun Akasuna itu tak berada di samping Naruto , Naruto tetap masih setia dengan perasaanya pada sang Akasuna meskipun Naruto tau bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi istri seoang Uchiha Sasuke . Cukup lama aku menunggunya di kamar ku dan Naruto , akhirnya Naruto masuk juga .

Tanpa membuang waktu , aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan dapat kurasakan Naruto terkejut dengan ulahku barusan .

"Kau tau kau hanya milikku , Uchiha Naruto"

-My Life with My Husband-

TBC

Please Review ...

Sorry jika fic ini kurang memuaskan , akan saya usahakan membuat yang lebih bagus lagi maka dari itu Miku mohon dukungan , kritik ,saran , komentar dari para autor ( senpai) dan para reader sekalian .

Karena dukungan , kritik , saran , komentar dari kalian semua , fic ini tidak mungkin bisa ada . Mohon kerjasamanya ya Senpai karena aku masih amatir dalam tulis-menulis dan aku ingin belajar dari para senpai sekalian ( hormat ) hehe...

Sekali lagi ...^^

PLEASE REVIEW...


	2. Me and My Husband

**Balasan Review chap 1:**

**Anon , **zanami kayo **:** Maaf ya Anon , Miku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian yang mengharapkan fic ini YAOI **. **Gomene . Truss Membaca fic ini ya dan merivew...^^

**Kagami : **Thank's Kagami . Akan Miku perbaiki semua kesalahan Miku. Truss Membaca fic ini ya Kagami dan merivew...^^

Xxx , Netter-In : Maaf jika fic ini kurang berkenan di hati kalian tapi Miku harap kalian menyukai fic ini . Triss membaca fic ini ya Xxx dan merivewnya .^^

Hikari No Haru , Mitsuki ota, narusaku20 , Moku-Chan , Harukichi Funabashi , Aretabelva , Kky30, cherry kuchiki, Uchiha Akarui , cho devi , Kei: Syukurlah jika fic ini berkenan di hati kalian semua dan jangan lupa review dan truzz membaca fic ini ya ^^

**My Life with My Husband**

**Romance /Drama /Hurt**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi , Typo , aneh , dll...**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya ,itu tidak jujur ini karyaku sendiri . **

**Happy Reading **

-My Life With My Husband-

"Kau "Kau tau kau hanya milikku seorang , Uchiha Naruto . Takkan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu selain diriku "

"Aku tau karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak kita menikah , Uchiha Sasuke"

"Jika kau tau , kenapa kau masih mau membalas pelukan Sasori , jangan bilang kau ingin menghianatiku karena sekarang Sasori sudah ada di Jepang"

"Aku membalas pelukannya hanya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih Sasuke dan aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka mengikari janji yang telah ia buat , apalagi pada saat hari terpenting dalam hidupnya "

"Apa kau mencintaiku , Uchiha Naruto . Mencintaiku bukan karena perjodohan tapi sebagai manusia yang mencintai pasangannya dengan tulus"

"Tatap mataku , Sasuke . Jika kau melihat kepalsuan dimataku saat aku mengucapkan kalimat ini , kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau mau , aku menerimanya"

"Hn , buktikan "

Dengan pandangan sungung-sungguh dan tidak dibuat-buat , Naruto menyampaikan kalimat yang ia maksud untuk Sasuke . Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya , Naruto langsung menatap mata onix milik Sasuke dan mengucapkan

"Aku mencintaimu tulus dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam dan aku tak mencintai Sasori lagi . Hanya kau yang satu-satu orang yang menjadi pemilik hati ini , Sasuke "

**Sasuke POV :**

Setelah mendengar pernyataan yang diungkapkan Naruto membuat ku melayang tinggi saking bahagianya mendengar itu . Apalagi pada saat dia menatapku dan membuat mata onixku bertemu pandang dengan mata sappire miliknya , mata sappirenya memancarkan kejujuran dan ketulusan . Hal itu membuatku bahagia meski aku masih meyakini jika Naruto masih mencintai aku masih menyakini diriku hal itu?Karena Naruto itu jenius di segala bidang bahkan kemampuan aktingnya sangat mengangumkan. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri hatiku amat bahagia saat ia mengatakan hal benarkah semua perkataan Naruto tadi?Bolehkah aku berharap lebih ?Aku harus bisa mendapatkan hatinya jika tidak bukan UCHIHA SASUKE namanya .Meski aku harus menikmati permainan tang ia berikan . Tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut sehingga membuyarkan lamunananku tentang dirinya dan berkata :

"Kau meragukan perasaanku tadi ya , Maafkan aku jika menyakiti hatimu selama ini , Apakah kau juga mencintaiku Sasuke"

"DOBE ! Tentu saja aku mencintaimu "

Tanpa aba-aba , Naruto langsung memelukku seolah melupakan kejadian barusan yang mungkin juga melukai sedikit hatinya . Jujur , aku masih tidak percaya akan pernyataanya karena aku masih menyakinkan diri jika Naruto masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya . Tapi mendengar semua bukti yang Naruto tunjukan , aku percaya pada dirinya walau aku masih kaget . Tapi aku tetap bersikukuh pada pendirian awalku dan menganggap ini semua lelucon yang ia berikan padaku . Tapi meski begitu , ini adalah waktu yang cocok untuk membuatnya beralih menjadi milikku .

**Sasuke POV END **

-My Life With My Husband-

Di lain pihak , Sasori tengah sibuk akan rencananya untuk mendekati Naruto . Ya , Sasori masih belum tau perihal pernikahan Naruto dengan Sasuke . Tapi cepat atau lambat , Ia akan segera mengetahuinya karena semua iitu akan terungkap pada akhirnya . Sekian lama berkutat dengan pikirannya akhirnya Sasuke meraih Hpnya yang berada di samping ranjangnya dan mulai memainkan jarinya di atas hpnya . Dengan cepat ia arahkan permukaan hpnya ke arah daun telinganya . Namun apa daya seorang yang ia telpon dari sebrang tidak menyahut panggilan yang dilayangkan Sasori . Tapi bukan Sasori namanya , kalau nyerah gitu aja . Dengan semangat , Sasori melakukan hal yang sama yang mungkin bisa dikatakan 'sia-sia' karena yang dimaksud menjauhkan ponselnya agar tidak menganggu kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung dengan kekasih hatinya .

-My Life With My Husband-

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar namun gelap karena pencahayaannya yang minim tampaklah lima orang sosok yang sepertinya sedang serius akan pembicaraannya . Hal itu dapat dilihat dari raut wajah mereka yang sedang berpikir dengan serius . Tak kala juga terdengar berbagai umpatan dari mulut-mulut mereka yang bergema di ruangan gelap tersebut .

"Kapan kita akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto , Kaa-san ?

"Entahlah , Kaa-san sendiri tak tau kapan harus memberi taunya . Tapi cepat atau lambat , ia akan tau akan hal ini"

"Aku tau itu,Kaa-san tapi apa suaminya tidak keberatan Tou-san , Kaa-san ?

"Tou-san yakin suaminya pasti marah tapi apa daya , kita harus tetap berdiri pada rencana awal kita "

"Aku akan mendukung rencana ini Tou-san , Kaa-san"

-My Life With My Husband-

**Naruto POV :  
**Sejak kejadian kemarin ,hubunganku dengan Sasuke , suamiku mulai membaik . Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk . Yang kutakutkan akan menghancurkan rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke . Tapi kutepis segala firasat negatif yang melanda diriku . Kucoba untuk berpikir positif . Bukankah berpikir positif itu lebih baik dari pada berpikir negatif ?

kuedarkan sepasang mataku menatap Sasuke yang masih bergelut dalam selimutnya yah dia pasti masih di dream's island . Ah~ tapi wajhnya Teme imut pada saat tidur . Kukeluarkan kamera yang bersembunyi di laci lemariku dan dengan perlahan aku memfoto wajah imut Sasuke-teme . Ah~ aku tak sabar menunggu bagaimana reaksinya saat aku menunjukan ini semua ke Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze . Pasti wajahnya memerah . Tapi sebelum aku melanjutkan aksi hayal-menghayalku aku menyimpan kamera tadi yang baru kugunakan . Daripada ketahuan lebih baik menyelamatkan dulu .

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang , yang sudah kuyakini itu Sasuke . Karena tak ada orang lain di kamar ini selain Aku dan Sasuke .

"Kau mau kemana , Dear"

"Aku mau ke rumah Tou-san dan Kaa-san , Teme"

"Perlu kuantar ?"

"Sangat tidak perlu Teme . Aku kan nanti dijemput sama Kyuu-ni . Aku heran kenapa aku , kau panggil Dobe , Teme ? Padahal sekarang kau terlihat sangat bodoh"

"Tapi kau lebih pantas menyandang gelar DOBE "

"Aku bukan Dobe,Teme. Argh sudahlah Teme,aku pamit dulu,Bye"

" -hati DOBE"

"Ya"

-My Life With My Husband-

Di sebuah rumah yang tampak asri dan tua tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang berisikan seorang gadis yang merupakan tambatan hatinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya . Rambut panjang milikknya ikut terbawa angin dan menyebabkan dirinya terlihat mempersona bagi orang yang melihat sosoknya. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang mampu membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut ketika menghadapi pancaran aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda berambut panjang yang memiliki paras bak model yang terkenal di dunia. Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang ada di foto tersebut. Apalagi gadis itu telah dimiliki orang lain tapi sebenarnya gadis itu miliknya sebelum gadis itu menikah dengan orang lain .

'Tunggulah aku , kita akan segera bertemu,Hime' batin pemuda tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang akan membuat impiannya nyata .

-My Life With My Husband-

Di lain pihak, Naruto sedang menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan keluarganya , yah entah kenapa firasat buruknya makin membesar saat akan menanti kelanjutan dari perkataan berharap agar semua yang tidakia inginkan tidak terjadi , Tapi takdir berkata lain .

"Naru , sebenarnya kau tidak menikah dengan dengan Sasuke melainkan..."

"Melainkan siapa Kaa-san" tanya Naruto dengan tenap tapi dihatinya sedang gelisah tak ketara .

"Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah penganti dari tunanganmu yang seharusnya. Dia tidak menikah denganmu karena dulu sibuk dengan dunia hidupnya dan sehingga menunda-nunda pertunangan olehyang diajukan ayahnya .Tapi sekarang ia kembali dan meminta agar kau bercerai dari Sasuke , Naru..."

"Kenapa memangnya Kaa-san bukankah dirinya duluan yan meninggalkanku jadi bukan masalahkan jika aku menikah dekan Sasuke"

"Tapi Naru , kau harus menuruti semua kemauan dirinya Naru "

"Siapa gerangan tuannganku yang seharusnya Tou-san"

"Tunanganmu yang seharusnya adalah..."

**TBC**

Thank's bagi yang sudah memberikan saran dan komentarnya ke fic ini. Miku senang dengan semua kritikan maupun saran yang diberikan kalian semua .Karena dengan begitu , kalian secara tidak langsung mengajari Miku tentang kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Miku . Miku juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak membuat fic ini yaoi sehingga ada yang kecewa akan fic ini .

Maaf jika di chap kali ini kurang memuaskan , akan Miku usahakan membuat yang lebih bagus lagi maka dari itu Miku mohon dukungan , kritik ,saran , komentar dari para autor ( senpai) dan para reader sekalian .

Karena dukungan , kritik , saran , komentar dari kalian semua , fic ini tidak mungkin bisa ada . Mohon kerjasamanya ya Senpai karena aku masih amatir dalam tulis-menulis dan aku ingin belajar dari para senpai sekalian ( hormat ) hehe...

Please Review ^^...

Bagi yang sudah pernah mereview terus meriew dan membaca fic ini serta memberikan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ya...^^


	3. Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori?

**My Life with My Husband**

**Romance /Drama /Hurt**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru,SasofemNaru , ItafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi , Typo , aneh , dll...**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya ,itu tidak jujur ini karyaku sendiri . **

**Happy Reading...**

Hah~, entah yang keberapa kali gadis berambut pirang cerah ini menghela nafas seakan baru saja mengahdapi suatu persoalan. Persoalan awal akan badai di kehidupan gadis bermata biru safir. Meskipun ada masalah, tapi di luar gadis ini tampak bahagia, sangat berbeda jauh dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Keadaan seperti ini kerab kali terasa di kehidupannya. Tapi entah kenapa takdir tidak pernah berbaik hati pada dirinya, kerab kali takdir mempermainkan dirinya. Walaupun begitu Naruto menganggap masalah itu seperti air, yang bisa menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

-My Life with My Husband-

Di salah satu tempat yang merupakan kediaman Uchiha, tampaklah sosok yang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Walaupun wajahnya dingin, seakan tak peduli dengan sekitar, sebenarnya dirinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya diluar sana. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang berada di dekatnya dan mengutak-ngatiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mendekatkan permukaan telepon genggaam itu di dekat daun telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara yang menjadi objek pikirannya dari tadi.

"Dobe, kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Teme, aku ada di kediaman Baa-san, ada apa Teme?"jawab Naruto dari sebrang.

"Hn."

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Kau tak marah kan, Teme?"

" pulang Dobe"

"Hm,Jaa"

Sambungan yang menghubungkan Sasuke dengan Naruto telah berakhir. Setelah sambungan tadi berakhir dengan pelan, Sasuke berkata

"Naruto, Kau takkan kubiarkan jatuh ke tangan Akasuna, akan kurebut dirimu jika hal itu terjadi" sambil mengeratkan kepalan ditangannya.

-My Life with My Husband-

Di sebuah taman yang bernuansa nature, tampaklah sosok rupawan Sasori. Tak lama kemudaian tampaklah sosok yang berhasil merebut perhatian dan hatinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto? Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasori kali ini, walau ia tau jika pemilik hatinya telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi yang pasti tekadnya tidak akan pernah luntur, membuat Naruto jatuh kembali ke tangannya. Meski tau, jika ia akan berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha yang merupakan saingannya di dunia bisnis, ia tetap tidak peduli. Karena hati dan pikiran Sasori kali ini telah dikuasai Naruto seluruhnya tak terkecuali kepingan kecil hatinya. Mungkin kali ini, jika ada orang yang melihatnya, ia pasti akan divonis gila, karena berusaha merebut istri orang. Tapi apa pedulinya? Yang penting Naruto menjadi miliknya. Ternyata dari tadi, gadis yang merebut hatinya telah berada di depannya dan melihat kegiatannya tadi -melamun-. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori memulai pembicaraan dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tanpa Sasori ketahui, Naruto tengah syok berat saat ini. Mengapa? Karena ia sangat takut jika tunangan sahnya melihat kejadian ini. Ia tidak mau korban berguguran lagi karena hal ini. Secepat mungkin yang Naruto mampu, gadis itu mendorong Sasori agar pemuda berambut merah itu melepaskan pelukannya. Bertapa kesalnya Sasori saat itu, apalagi dengan ditolaknya pelukan penuh kerinduan miliknya. Sasori bukanlah tipe pemuda yang mudah menyerah jadi ia tetap memperjuangan pelukannya agar diterima oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, berusaha menghindar sehingga mereka tampak seperti main kucing-kucingan di mata orang lain. Dan juga Romantis. Mengapa? Karena sikap Sasori yang dianggap kelewat posesif oleh penonton. Setelah perang hindar-peluk itu terjadilah peristiwa kissing secara mendadak. Tentu saja bagi Sasori ini adalah anugrah sendangkan bagi Naruto adalah musibah. Seperti de-javu, peristiwa itu kembali terekam dengan sempurna dan dikirim ke suatu tempat.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, perasaannya serasa mau diaduk. Takut, gelisah, khawatir, marah menjadi satu. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tidak menampakannya. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit dan berkata: "Maaf, anggap saja kejadian ini kecelakaan, bila perlu tak diingat" denagn itonasi yang tegas.

Sasori yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung kaget karena tidak menyangka akan menerima reaksi biasa yang dilayangkan Naruto. Padahal di hatinya, Sasori serasa terbang ke langkit ke-7. Apakah ini tak mungkin? Tak mungkin lagi, ia mengejar cinta yang telah ia tinggalkan. Tapi kata Gaara, cinta itu perlu diperjuangkan walau orang yang kita cintai tak berharap akan cinta yang kita miliki.

"Apa tak ada kesempatan untuk kulagi, Naru?"lirih Sasori. Tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Gomen, Sasori tapi kau taukan aku telah dimiliki orang lain. Dan pemilikku adalah Sasuke. Dulu mungkin aku mencintaimu, Sasori tapi tidak untuk saat ini! Jadi kumohon, menyerahlah. Masih banyak gadis lain diluar sana." Pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi kaulah pemilik hatiku NARUTO! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI, AKU MOHON, TOLONG BALAS CINTA INI"teriak Sasori. Untung saja taman tadi telah tiada orang, jika ada entah bagaimana imej Sasori. Mungkin akan hancur seketika.

"AKU TAK BISA MEMBALAS CINTAMU SASORI. KUMOHON, CARILAH PENGANTIKU DAN JADIKANLAH DIA PEMILIK HATIMU YANG SEBENARNYA"pinta Naruto untuk kedua-kalinya.

"Maaf, Naru. Akan aku lakukan apa-pun untuk mendapatkanmu. Kita lihat saja besok"ujar Sasori sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman.

Sungguh kali ini, cobaan apa lagi yang menghampirinya? Salahlkah dirinya? Naruto benar-benar mau bebas saat ini juga. Masalah tunangan saja belum beres, sekarang ditambah lagi pernyataan Sasori. Sungguh, membuat Naruto tak dapat berpikir jernih. Otak jenius miliknya tak dapat diajak kerjasama saat ini, entah apa yang membuat otaknya tak mau bekerja sama dengan dirinya. Yang pasti, semua ini berhubungan dengan persoalan yang melanda dirinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya untuk bangkit dan kembali ke ke rumahnya dan Sasuke.

-My Life with My Husband-

Di sebuah ruangan yang terkesan elegan, berdirilah dua orang sosok yang sedang terlarut dengan arah percakapan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ck,ck... Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, kau mebngerti arah pembicaraanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada tunanganmu?"

" Hn. Sesuatu"

"Tripikal Uchiha"

TBC...

Maaf jika di chap kali ini kurang memuaskan , akan Miku usahakan membuat yang lebih bagus lagi maka dari itu Miku mohon dukungan , kritik ,saran , komentar dari para autor ( senpai) dan para reader sekalian .

Karena dukungan , kritik , saran , komentar dari kalian semua , fic ini tidak mungkin bisa ada . Mohon kerjasamanya ya Senpai karena aku masih amatir dalam tulis-menulis dan aku ingin belajar dari para senpai sekalian ( hormat ) hehe...

Jika ada kesalahan Miku mohon agar kesalahan Miku diberitahukan, supaya Miku tak membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi. Mohon bimbingannya^^.

Please Review ^^...

Bagi yang sudah pernah mereview terus meriew dan membaca fic ini serta memberikan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ya...^^

Reviewnya tak bisa Miku balas, tapi percayalah Miku senang dengan komentar kalian semua.


	4. Her Past with Itachi

**My Life with My Husband**

**Romance /Drama /Hurt**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru,SasofemNaru , ItafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi , Typo , aneh , dll...Flashback=Italic**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya. Tapi jujur ini karyaku sendiri. **

**Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 4 : Her past with Itachi.**

"_Naru, jika kau sudah besar, kau akan menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi, tunanganmu."_

"_Menikah? Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi, Baa-san dan aku tak mengenal Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Karena perjodohan dan Naru harus mencintai Itachi."_

"_Cinta? Naru harus mencintai Itachi? Kata Kaa-san, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, Baa-san."  
"Tapi cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu."_

-My Life with My Husband-

Setelah mengalami hari yang penuh akan masalah yang dapat membuat Naruto gila saat itu juga, akhirnya sang Namikaze atau Uchiha kembali ke kediamannya dengan wajah tak bersemangat layaknya pekerja lembur yang tak mendapat gaji. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan istrinya, lanfsung menanyai kemana saja kepergian istrinya walau ia sudah tau karena informannya telah mengirimkan semua info Naruto padanya. Sasuke hanya ingin menguji kejujuran istrinya, cepat, Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Setelah pulang dari rumah, Baa-san, aku menemui Sasori karena Sasori ingin menemuiku."jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari mulut istrinya aka Naruto karena setaunya Naruto sangat jarang berbicara dengan nada datar padanya. Jika pada orang lain sih, mungkin sudah sering. Tanpa ba bi bu, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto kepelukannya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Naruto. Jadi jangan pernah berbicara dengan menggunakan nada seperti itu lagi." Ucap Sasuke sdambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tekuk Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke, tolong lepaskan aku." ucap Naruto dengan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan nada datar yang diucapkannya.

"Hn."

Perkataan Naruto sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Justru Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa melihat Naruto yang hampir kehabisan nafas. Untung saja, Sasuke masih memiliki pikiran, sehingga membuatnya mengetahui jika istrinya kehabisan nafas karena pelukannya -atau lebih tepatnyapelukan mautnya-. Wajah Naruto yang putih berganti menjadi merah padam, seperti buah err... sayur kesukaan Uchiha bungsu. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto yang merah padam ini semakin menarik perhatian suami nya. Karena menurut Sasuke wajah Naruto saat ini tak jauh beda dengan buah kesukaannnya, yaitu tomat. Padahal wajah Naruto sangat berbeda jauh dengan tomat kecuali rona wajah yang bertengger di wajah Naruto.

-My Life with My Husband-

"_Naru, kenalkan ini Uchiha Itachi. Itachi kenalkan dia Namikaze Naruto, tunanganmu."_

"_Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Salam kenal!"_

"_Hn, Aku Uchiha Itachi."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ita-nii kenapa? Kenapa memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seperti itu?"_

"_Naru-chan, apa kau pernah berkenalan dengan Sasuke?"_

"_Belum. Naru Cuma dikasih tau namanya saja."  
"Oh, jika suatu saat aku pergi ke suatu tempat, Naru harus jagain Sasuke buat Itachi-nii, ya!"  
"Memang Itachi-nii mau kemana?"  
"Ke luar negri, untuk melanjutkan pendidikan."  
"Iya, Naru janji akan menjaga Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Karena Itachi sedang sibuk, maka tunangan Naruto diganti dengan Uchiha Sasuke."_

_._

_._

__.

-My Life with My Husband-

Di kediaman Akasuna dapat didengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Tapi tak ada satu-orang pun yang menghiraukannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, membuat semua penghuni di kediaman ini, tak melihat ke asal suara. Tapi sebenarnya, pukulan keras itu disebabkan oleh Sasori. Sasori? Yup, sejak Naruto menolak cintanya di taman, ia langsung memukul, menendang, membuang semua barang yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan Gaara, sepupunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan Sasori yang sedikit memprihatinkan karena ditolak. Sebenarnya Gaara sangat tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasori dari awal sampai akhir. Tapi Gaara memilih untuk tutp mulut, mempersilahkan Sasori menuangkan emosinya pada benda yang sudah tak berbentuk yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Gaara menyimpulkan jika Sasori meluangkan emosinya pada segala sesuatu, mungkin perasaannya akan lebih baik. Tapi itu menurut Gaara, tidak menurut Sasori. Semakin Sasori meluangkan emosinya, semakin gigih pula Sasori ingin merebut Naruto dari tangan Sasuke. Tak peduli Naruto suka atau tidak yang penting Naruto jatuh ke dalam miliknya. Gila, bukan? Tapi itulah Sasori.

Bahkan Sasori membayangkan segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya itu, Sasuke. Semakin gilanya, membuatnya tak menyadari jika Gaara sudah berada di sampingnya. Dengan pelan, Gaara menepuk bahu, sepupunya. Namun Sasori hanya merespon dengan serangan babi buta ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang sudah memprediksikan hal tersebut, langsung menyebut nama Naruto di depan Sasori. Memang bagi Sasori, Naruto adalah duniannya. Jika ia kegelapan maka Naruto adalah cahaya. Karena pada saat pertemuan pertama Sasori dengan Naruto, Naruto menyelamatkan Sasori dari perkelahian yang sedang berlangsung. Anehnya, Naruto yang seorang wanita mampu mengalahkan puluhan berandalan dengan gerakkan lembut namun mematikan. Saat itu jugalah, Sasori merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maka dari itu, Ia takkan membiarkan cahayanya bersama dengan Sasuke. Tak peduli Naruto sudah punya suami atau caci maki dari orang lain karena telah mengacaukan rumah tangga Naruto dengan Sasuke yang terpenting Naruto jatuh ke tangannya. Karena Naruto hanya untuk Sasori.

-My Life with My Husband-

"_Itachi, suatu saat nanti Naru akan menajdi istri Itachi-nii kan?"_

"_Hn, Naru akan jadi istri Nii-chan kok."  
"Benar?"  
"Hn, benar."_

-My Life with My Husband-

Sudah lama, Itachi tak melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya. Andai Ia tak sibuk, ia pasti akan menikah dengan Naruto. Tapi keperluan bisnis membuatnya menunda pernikahannya. Karena Tou-sannya beranggapan jika ia menikah maka ia takkan fokus ke bisnis. Seorang Itachi, lagi-lagi menurut atas perkataan Tou-sannya. Walau hatinya perih, tapi Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang meninggalkan keluarganya karena cinta. Jadi ia pergi ke negri sebrang guna mengurus bisnis keluarganya dan suatu saat nanti ia akan merebut malaikat kecilnya, Naruto. Meski harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke, seorang Itachi takkan peduli. Itachi tau, saat ia mengijakan kakinya ke negara kelahirannya, Ia pasti harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke untuk merebut Naruto, tunangannya.

Sudah lama, ia meninggalkan malaikatnya pada Sasuke. Jadi bukankah sudah sepantasnya merebut Naruto dari tangan Sasuke? Sasuke adalah adikknya, takkan berubah sampai kapanpun. Tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini, Sasuke adalah rivalnya dalam merebut hati Naruto, malaikatnya. Tapi akankah Itachi memenangkan pertarunagn mendapatkan Naruto? Kita lihat saja, siapa yang dipilih takdir untuk Naruto. Tapi menurut SEORANG ITACHI mau takdir memilihnya atau tidak yang penting NARUTO HARUS MENJADI MILIKNYA. Karena Naruto adalah properti milik Uchiha Itachi, bukan Akasuna No Sasori, dan bukan juga adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya milik Uchiha Itachi.

Tak peduli Naruto mencintainya atau tidak yang penting, Naruto berada di sisinya, bersamanya. Walupun Naruto menderita bersamanya, ia tak peduli.

-My Life with My Husband-

"_Hati-hati, Itachi-nii, Naru akan menjaga Sasuke, jadi tenanglah."_

"_Sasuke kupercayakan padamu ya, Naru-chan."  
"Iya. Sebab Sauke adalah Itachi-nii mini."  
"Jagalah dia, turutilah semua keinginan Sasuke. Walau Sasuke tak mengenalmu, biarkanlah. Jagalah ia dari jauh."  
"Mengerti, semua perintah Itachi-nii akan Naru laksanakan."_

-My Life with My Husband-

**Naruto POV:**

Itachi-nii, apa salahku padamu hingga kau ingin rumah tanggaku dengan adikmu hancur. Bukankah aku sudah menuruti perkataanmu dulu. Bukankah aku sudah menjaga Sasuke, sesuai keinginanmu dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Dan bukan salahku, bila aku mencintai Sasuke. Apalagi setelah dirimu meninggalkanku ditambah Sasori pergi ke negri sebrang. Aku tau, aku telah membohongi Sasuke selama ini dengan mengatakan bahwa Sasorilah cinta pertamaku, padahal dirimulah cinta pertamaku, Itachi. Sekarang, ketika aku sudah melupakanmu, kau datang dan ingin kembali padaku.

Salahkah aku bila, hatiku sudah tertutup rapat untuk menerima dirimu. Walau masih ada sedikit rasa yang tak pernah pergi dari hatiku untukmu. Tapi bukan berarti dengan begitu, kau bisa kembali merusik hidupku. Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke, adikmu yang setia mencintaiku dengan tulus. Walau kaulah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh padamu, bukan berarti kau bisa memilikiku karena aku hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, adikmu, Uchiha Itachi.

Semua masa laluku kembali menyeretku dalam pusaran masa lalu. Masalah tak henti mendatangiku. Salah apa diriku? Hingga masalah selalu setia hadir di sampingku. Bisakah aku bersandar untuk sejenank melepaskan penatku? Tak bisakah masa lalu tak merusik hidupku yang baru? Apa aku salah? Jika jatuh ke pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku?

-My Life with My Husband-

"Aku tau dulu kau miliknya, tapi sekarang kau milikku Naruto, Mine."

TBC...

Please Review^^...

Gomene, jika chap kali ini sedikit aneh dan tidak sepanjang yang kalian inginkan. Tapi Miku harap kalian semua menyukai chap dan fic ini. Thank's atas reviewnya^^.

Miku masih membutuhkan review dari reader serta autor sekalian jadi mohon di review ya^^. Supaya Miku lebih mengenal dunia menulis. Thank's atas review dari kallian karena berkat review dari kalian Miku tau jika kalian memperhatikan fic ini dengan baik.

Sekali lagi...

Please Review^^...


	5. Her past with Itachi Part II

Gomene, akhir-akhir ini Miku lagi nggak ada inspirasi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, makanya Miku masih belum bisa update. Jadi mohon pengertian dari kalian semua. Tapi berkat dukungan kalian semua, Miku akhirnya dengan semangat mengelanjtin fic ini. Thak's atas dukungannya.

**My Life with My Husband**

**Romance /Drama /Hurt**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, SasofemNaru, ItafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi, Typo, aneh, dll... **

**Flashback=Italic**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya. Tapi jujur ini karyaku sendiri.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Chap 5: ****Her past with Itachi part II.**

_Flashback:_

_Konoha, xxx November xxxx._

"_Naruto, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Maka dari itu, Obaa-sama mohon, ceritakanlah apapun pada Obaa-sama. Mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti, Obaa-sama. Obaa-sama, kapan Itachi-nii pulang? Naru merindukannya."_

"_Naru merindukan Itachi ya? Apa Naru tidak merindukan Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama?"_

"_Kaa-sama, jangan mengoda Naru. Naru sangat sayang semuanya. Tidak hanya Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Obaa-sama, Jii-sama, Itachi-nii, tapi Naru sayang semuanya, Kaa-sama."_

"_Ouh... anak Tou-sama sudah pintar rupanya ya?"_

"_Minato, Kushina, berhentilah bercanda dengan Naruto. Naru, bisakah Naru meninggalkan Obaa-sama, Tou-sama, dan Kaa-sama disini?"_

"_Tentu, Obaa-sama."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Minato, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah tunangan Itachi walau nantinya dia akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke."_

"_Kaa-sama, apa itu tidak terlalu egois? Apa Naru tidak akan terluka karena keputusan sepihak dari kita, orang dewasa?"_

"_Aku tahu Naru nanti akan menderita. Namun ini adalah takdir yang harus dihadapinya. Bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah seorang Senju."_

"_Maaf, menyela Kaa-sama. Tapi sekarang Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze dan Uzumaki, Obaa-sama."  
_

"_Mungkin kau benar, Kushina. Namun bagaimanapun, Setitik darah Senju masih tetap mengalir di raganya. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengoyahkan keputusan ini. Ini sudah takdirnya. Minato, Kushina, bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian?"_

"_Baik, Kaa-sama. Kami undur diri dulu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-My Life with My Husband-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sementara itu, Naruto kecil berusaha mengambil bunga yang jatuh akibat terpaan angin. Setelah berjasil mengambil bunga itu, diciumnya aroma yang mengguar dari bunga mawar putih itu. _

_Cantik. Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto ungkapkan saat melihat mawar putih yang berada di tangannya._

"_Apakah semua bunga indah? Apa menurutmu bunga itu tidak menaktukan?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang._

"_Tidak. Bunga itu indah. Mereka menyimpan pesona mereka sendiri, Itachi-nii." Jawab Naruto._

"_Hm... mungkin kau benar." Kata Itachi pada Naruto seraya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman itu._

_Naruto kecil yang melihat Itachi ingin meninggalkannya sendirian di taman, langsung mengejar Itachi._

"_Itachi-nii, tunggu!" keluh Naruto saat sudah berhasil mengejar Itachi._

_Itachi yang melihat keadaan Naruto, langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Naruto yang menerima botol berisi air tersebut, langsung meminumnya. Itachi yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kagum disertai dengan latar tempat yang indah. Pohon sakura yang berguguran menandakan musim gugur. Helain rambut indah milik Naruto ikut menari-nari akibat angin. _

_Satu kata yang Itachi katakan saat melihat Naruto. _

_Indah. Ya, Naruto sangat indah dimatanya. Wajahnya yang manis disertai dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah itu. Warna kulitnya yang putih susu disertai dengan meronannya pipi Naruto saat mengetahui Itachi memandangnya. Sungguh, Itachi ingin sekali mencubit pipi Naruto. Rambutnya yang tergerai indah disertai dengan tersematnya sebuah pita berwarna putih pemberian Itachi pada Naruto. _

_Sangat cantik dan sempurna, bukan? _

_Tapi menginggat dirinya yang akan meninggalkan Narutonya sendiri di sini, membuat Itachi ragu akan keputusan yang ia ambil. Itachi takut jika nanti Narutonya akan berpaling dari sisinya. Ia takut. Ia memang seorang Uchiha namun pada dasarnya Ia tetap seorang manusia yang memiliki rasa takut yang berlebihan. _

_Dengan perlahan Itachi menghembuskan nafas. Mata onixnya menerawang memandang langit yang tak berawan. _

'_Semoga ini keputusan yang tepat.' batinnya_

_._

_._

_._

_-My Life with My Husband-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Di kediaman Uchiha, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menatap sebuah surat yang tergelatak di samping meja rias. Telah dibacanya berulang kali isi surat itu. Namun semakin ia membacanya, semakin tak kuat pula dirinya menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa takdir yang di alami oleh kedua putranya dan putri dari Namikaze mengalami hal seberat ini. _

"_Apa salah mereka, Kami-sama? Mereka masih kecil, tapi kenapa garis takdir mereka harus sekejam ini?"_

_Setelah mencurahkan perasaaanya lewat kata-kata, wanita yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak peduli dengan citranya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Di sini ia adalah seorang manusia. Hati seorang Ibu-nya tak kuat untuk tak turut dalam kesedihan ini._

_Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati oleh istrinya, Mikoto. Dapat dilihatnya mata sayu dan tangisan dari istrinya. Ia tahu apa penyebabnya, namun sebagai seorang kepala keluarga ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan setitikpun air mata di sini. Jika ia mengeluarkannya, maka dapat dipastikan tangisan istrinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Inilah takdir yang harus dihadapi oleh Naruto sebagai ahli waris dari keturunan Senju serta membayar semua perjanjian yang telah diucapkan leluhurnya. Mau tak mau, anaknya pun harus ikut masuk ke dalam takdir yang sudah tertulis.. _

"_Fugaku, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya._

"_Aku tak tahu, Mikoto." Jawab Fugaku dengan ambigu._

_Fugaku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Takkan tahu, kecuali jika sang takdir memulai permainannya. Permainan yang diciptakan leluhurnya adalah takdir yang akan menentukan masa depan kedua anaknya dan Naruto. _

_Fugaku hanya mampu mengawasi dan menonton. Ia tak boleh campur tangan dalam masalah ini walau ia ingin. _

_._

_._

_._

_-My Life with My Husband-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1 bulan kemudian:_

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor kediaman Uchiha. Walau masih kecil, langkah anak itu tetaplah angun. Mencerminkah seorang Lady. Tentu saja gadis kecil itu adalah seorang Lady. Karena dia memang Lady Namikaze. Di belakangnya tampak seorang lelaki tua yang sedang mengikutinya._

"_Naruto-sama, sudah saatnya kita ke perjamuan teh yang dilaksanakan oleh Mikoto-sama."_

"_Ya, terima kasih." _

_Dengan langkah riang, Naruto menuju ke ruang perjamuan teh milik keluarga Uchiha. Setelah sampai di sana, Naruto langsung menyapa Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi dengan hormat, sesuai dengan tata kram yang di perlajarinya dari kecil._

"_Mikoto baa-san, apakah Itachi-nii harus pergi ke Paris?"_

"_Iya, Naru. Tapi Naru harus bersabar menunggu kepulangan Itachi, ya."_

"_Hm... Ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Naru mau tanya, Itachi-nii memiliki adikkan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sasuke, bukan? Kok selama ini, Naru nggak pernah melihat Sasuke disini?" tanya Naruto tanpa berhenti._

_Fugaku yang mendengar sederetan petanyaan Narutopun mulai menjawab,_

"_Sasuke saat ini sedang di rumah kakeknya, Naru. Kenapa? Naru ingin ketemu Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pada Naruto._

"_Hm, Naruto penasaran seperti apa sih rupa Sasuke."_

"_Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan Baa-san akan mengenalkan Naru pada Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

_-My Life with My Husband-_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Normal POV:**

Di kediaman Namikaze,

"Kaa-sama, sudah saatnya permainan ini dimulai."

**TBC...**

Hai hai, Miku in here. Kalian pasti selama ini berpikir kalau fic My Life withMy Husband sudah hiatus, iya kan? Tenang, Miku memang hiatus Cuma hiatusnya sementara. Seperti penjelasan Miku sebelumnya, Miku sulit sekali mendapat inspirasi tentang fic-fic Miku. Makanya kalau ada inspirasi baru Miku lanjtkan. Thank's atas kesedian reader-san yang masih setia menunggu Fic Miku.

Miku juga tahu, jika banyak fic Miku yang kurang memuaskan bagi para reader. Tapi Miku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin sehingga bisa memuaskan para reader. Mungkin di chap ini kependekan. Tapi di chap depat akan Miku usahan diperpanjang.

Jangan lupa mengreview. Karena review adalah masukkan bagi para author dan juga review sangat berguna bagi para author.

Balasan Review:

Rin Miharu-Uzu: Gomen, jika ceritanya kependekan. Apakah rasa penasaran Rin-chan sudah terobati dengan chap ini? Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Rin-chan.

Namikaze Narita-chan: Iya, ya apalagi ItaSasuSaso kayak psyo. Nah, chap ini sudah keluar. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Narita-chan.

Nasumichan Uharu: Ganbatte kembali. Iya, ItaSasuSaso memang mengerikan. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Nasu-chan.

Kisaragi D. Ryuu Lawliet: Terima kasih atas sarannya Kisa-chan, boleh Miku panggil begitu? Ya, nggak apa-apa kok. Justru Miku senang jika di beri tahu kelemahan Miku. Jadi Miku bisa lebih baik. Nah chap ini sudah muncul loh. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Kisa-chan.

Ciel-Kky30: Neji? Kok Ciel-chan bayangin Neji? Sudah terjawabkan alasan Naru ditunangin di fchap ini. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Ciel-chan.

cherry kuchiki: Miku pun tak tahu, mengapa sih Itachi jahat sama Naru. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Cherry-chan.

Rere: Mungkin itu kesalahan Miku kali ya. Mungkin apa yang Rere-chan rasakan benar. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Rere-chan.

Mitsuki ota: Terima kasih atas perhatian Ota-chan dalam melihat typo. Miku aja periksa namun nggak nemuin. Tapi Ota-chan nemuin, berarti Ota-chan lebih jeli dan perhatian sama Miku. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Mitsu-chan.

Inuzuka Amor: Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Amor-chan. Apakah fic ini perlu naik rated? Jika memang fic ini terlalu berat untuk rated T, Miku naik kan aja ya rated-nya. Semangat kembali. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Amor-chan.

ca kun: Miku lanjutin kok, yah Cuma Miku lagi nggak ada inspirasi makanya Miku selama ini belum lanjutin. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Ca-kun.

Please review...


End file.
